The present invention relates to a process for the construction of a layout of an edition comprised by at least one sheet of which there is at least one element, as well as a system for practicing this process.
This invention relates to the field of editing and finds particular application in ensuring the production of a layout on the basis of which is produced the printing of a document, particularly a catalog, an advertising tract or the like.
There are already known processes permitting the production of such a layout and using, for its practice, powerful and sophisticated computer means using specific software such as, for example, that known under the designation “X-Press”.
Such means do indeed permit a certain flexibility in the process of production of a layout, but their use however has numerous drawbacks.
Thus, when it is desired to modify the layout, it is often necessary to go back to the start of the design of this layout. Moreover, such a modification is usually made by applying a copy and paste type method which has the drawback of multiplying the risk of errors.
It will also be noted that the sheet of a layout usually comprises elements which, for better understanding, are arranged hierarchically and to which is given a number permitting, for example a user, to refer to commentaries or to supplemental indications concerning this element and relating, particularly in this sheet, for example to another element.
In a similar case, when proceeding to the deletion of an element, it is indispensable to modify correspondingly the hierarchy, the numbering of the other elements as well as if desired the commentaries/indications relative to this element. Such a modification must be carried out manually and is tedious and a source of error, because of the multiplication of the modifications to be carried out, essentially because of the absence of connections between the different elements.
Such an absence of connections between two elements (for example the reproduction of an object, on the one hand, and its price on the other hand) results in that a modification of the size and/or arrangement of an element (particularly its reproduction) systematically requires a supplemental intervention consisting of modifying the other element.
Moreover, there could be noted that when a sheet is produced, it is indispensable to provide sufficient space to ensure the visualization of an element, particularly constituted by a photograph. Also, and so as to ensure visualization of this element under conditions satisfactory for an observer, it is necessary to adapt the size of this element relative to the space provided, which consists in a first manipulation. Moreover, and when it is desired to modify the size of the element and/or the space, it is indispensable to proceed to at least one new manipulation consisting of modifying this element or this space.
According to another drawback, the prior art does not visualize a modification given to an element on a sheet, which generates uncertainty and can be the origin of prejudicial misunderstandings as to the good progress of the design of the layout. Moreover, this absence of visualization of a modification leads, for a person making a decision, to difficulties whether to validate a modification.
Moreover, the modifications caused by an operator on a sheet are accessible after a more or less great delay but never in real time, such that the response time to the other interveners to such a modification as well as the duration of design of a layout will be substantially extended.
The present invention has for its object to overcome at least certain of the drawbacks mentioned above, by providing a new process for the construction of the layout of an edition, as well as a system for its practice.